justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Insula Dracon
Insula Dracon (translated as Dragon Island) is a region in Just Cause 3. .]] Description The following description is from the official Just Cause website: :"Di Ravello's obsession with military world domination requires thousands of barrels of oil a year. This is where the region shines with its numerous oil stations dominating this area that work around the clock to provide fuel for the Medician war machine. :Besides its clear military and oil rig focus, the Insula Dracon region has more than meets the eye. Despite General Di Ravello's efforts to eradicate all historical sites, you can come across some stunning classical ruins reminding the people of Medici of what used to be. This is also the place of many rebel bases hiding in old ships and forgotten corners of the region. If you want to get a taste for the local life, you can visit one of the many fishing towns that are sprinkled along the picturesque coastlines or go to the famous Church of Arco Sperantia that has drawn pilgrims from across the island." History and culture Ignoring any military action, this region is apparently the least friendly place known to exist in the Just Cause Universe. According to the map description for Vico Tructa: "Despite a deep-seated hatred for each other that goes back centuries, recent DNA testing suggests all seven of Insula Dracon's major fishing villages share common genetic ancestry." This is backed up by the descriptions for Vico Gamba: "Vico Gamba is historically targeted as the butt of jokes throughout Medici, its name a shorthand for stupid, ugly or lazy. Every summer, the neighboring cliff town of Ponere holds a feast that concludes with the townspeople shelling Vico Gamba with fireworks. The General is a noted fan of the event." Oddly though, according to the in-game map description of Vico Tructa, there are 7 fishing villages in Insula Dracon. According to the map, there are only 6 civilian settlements that have a port. Location This region is the archipelago that covers the south-west quarter of the map. Boom Island is further south-west, near the corner of the map, but it belongs to no region. Provinces *Capite Est. *Capite West. *Cauda. *Corda Dracon. *Massos. *Petra. *Trio. Trivia *Minor descriptive info and a few screenshots of the region were first revealed on the Just Cause website prior to the game's launch. *In terms of area and size, it's "roughly" in the middle. Insula Striate and Insula Fonte are larger while Scolio, Insula Lacrima, and eDEN Airspace are smaller. *In Just Cause 3: WingSuit Experience the island is called "Archipelago," meaning "Extensive group of islands." *When translated from Italian, the name of the island means "Dragon Island." *It is the only region to contain marked villages. The unnamed settlement in Insula Fonte is the only other possible village in the game. *This region seems to be the poorest in Medici, as every town and village here has more large garbage piles, ruined houses, and vehicle wrecks than any other region's towns. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations